


Nico's Revenge

by PerfectPurity



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPurity/pseuds/PerfectPurity
Summary: Nico catches Koh cheating on her with Selfi and gets revenge on both of them, while learning a little about herself in the process.





	Nico's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Companion story to "The Second Floor" but isn't required reading (you should read it anyway). This is the second of a planned series of seven one-shots involving Koh and each of the girls. New entries will be rare as I don't have a lot of time to write. Next girl: Mia

Nico pulled she shower curtain open and reached for the nearby towel, hurriedly drying herself off so she could be ready for her special guests.

She caught Koh cheating on her with that big-titted bitch Selfi. The memory of them fucking in front of her was fresh in her mind, and while it was undeniably hot at the time, her arousal had faded and was replaced with a seething rage kept just under the surface. She dried her hair, not bothering to comb or style it, and slipped into a simple white T-shirt and shorts, forgoing a bra entirely. If things went her way - and they would, if she had anything to say about it - she wouldn't be needing one at all.

Selfi and Nico were not what one would consider "friends." They both grew up in the then-small desert town of Monsbaiya, but Nico grew up poor while Selfi had no such problem. It wouldn't have been fair to say they were close acquaintances, either, since everyone in town knew of the wealthy Rode family, and Selfi's haughty upbringing wouldn't allow her to interact so closely with a mere commoner like Nico.

Koh had changed all that. Coming from poverty himself, he grew up alongside Nico, and friendship eventually blossomed into love; but as Koh grew up and made a name for himself as a monster tamer, he caught the eye of Selfi, who was mystified by the handsome young man. Nico didn't think that Selfi was in love with him, but there was no mistaking the way she looked at him. Even after Nico and Koh started dating, Selfi was unashamed in her pursuit of him. And although Koh brushed her off in public, Nico always wondered what took him so long to do so sometimes. He let a hand linger a second too long, hugged her just a little more than would be considered friendly, with his hand dangerously close to her perfect rear. She wanted to say she trusted Koh, but one day, she decided to find out for sure.

She wasn't surprised at what she found, but she was surprised at how much she enjoyed watching her man fuck another woman. She vowed right then to pay the two back for their deceit, which lead to her shower just now. She'd furiously masturbated to the sight of them, and she wanted to be clean before they arrived.

She entered the living room and looked at the clock. Good - Selfi should be here soon. She didn't know when Koh would return from the tower, but she hoped it would be sooner rather than later; though a part of her was furious at him, another part was burning hot for him, and she didn't want to wait any longer than she had to.

A knock was heard on Nico's front door, slightly startling her. She opened the door, a big fake grin plastered on her face.

"Selfi! So nice to see you. Thanks for coming by," Nico greeted her. "Won't you come in?"

Selfi was wearing a pink crop top and matching skirt. She didn't have her staff, or her cape. Not that either of those would have done her any good outside of the tower, but Selfi rarely went out without them, and she appeared almost under dressed as a result. She smiled as she entered Nico's home, taking in the quaint living space. Even with Koh's impressive income furnishing their home, it was far less opulent than her own abode. She didn't notice Nico locking the door behind her. "What's this about?" Selfi asked cautiously. Though Koh forcing them to interact with each other had warmed them up to each other somewhat, the two of them still did not socialize together, despite their mutual friend and lover.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what this is about," Nico replied, dispensing with the pleasantries. "You are fucking my man."

Selfi barely managed to stop herself from going ashen at the blunt accusation. How could Nico possibly have known? "I don't know what you're talking about," she simply denied, crossing her arms and staring out a window to avoid looking Nico in the eye. "Koh and I have never--"

Nico grabbed Selfi's chin and yanked it forward, forcing Selfi to look at her. "Don't play dumb with me, you little bitch," Nico growled, dark and low. Nico smirked as she watched Selfi's eyes dart around subconsciously, obviously looking for her staff. Nico knew that Selfi was an impressive mage in her own right and, were they in the tower, would never let Nico get away with treating her like this. But they weren't in the tower; all of Selfi's offensive magic spells were completely useless in town, and the spells she could use wouldn't help her now. She briefly considered physically brawling with Nico, but decided against that as well; in terms of physical fighting ability, Selfi was about as dangerous as a marshmallow, and while Nico was no fighter, she was toned enough that she could easily take the blue-haired girl in a fight.

She was at Nico's mercy, a thought that Nico liked quite a bit. "I was there, in the tower. I saw you two fuck right there by the elevator. And the sooner you quit pretending you didn't, the better things are going to be for you."

There was a few moments of silence while Selfi tried thinking of any last attempts to deny or escape the situation, and those all burned out like a spent candle. "All right," she said with an air of superiority about her, as if to admit to the crime but deny any wrongdoing anyway. "Yes, I fucked him." She watched Nico's face for any change in expression, something that would give away that she'd be upset by hearing this truth, despite Nico already having seen it with her own eyes. But Nico's face remained cool and impassive, and Selfi frowned. "You don't seem all that upset."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm pissed," Nico said in a voice that told Selfi that she wasn't lying about that. "When he gets home, there's going to be hell to pay. But you..." A sly smile made its way across Nico's face as her eyes hungrily took in Selfi's curvaceous body. "You're just in as much trouble as he is. And I've got an idea about how you can make it up to me."

Selfi's mouth fell open at Nico's insinuation. "What-- Nico, no, I'm not even-- I mean, there was that one time years ago, but I was drunk and--"

Nico wasn't having any of it; she spun Selfi around with surprising strength, slamming her back against the door. Nico roughly lifted the front of Selfi's skirt and rubbed her hand against the front of her panties. "This... is not... a negotiation," she said slowly, putting pressure on Selfi's labia and clit with each phrase, causing Selfi to whimper in reply. Nico lifted Selfi's top over her massive breasts, removed one hefty mound from her white bra, and began teasing circles around the nipple with her finger. "You will do everything I ask of you, and you will do it without complaint, or there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

She punctuated this by pinching Selfi's nipple, hard, and Selfi moaned, shakily nodding her head in reply.

* * * * * *

"Koh, look out!"

Koh turned around just in time to see the golem's massive spiked ball lunge toward him; he leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding being smashed into a pulp. Kewne flew straight for the golem, chanting a spell in the language of the monsters, and sent a concentrated ball of fire directly at the golem. It struck home, and the golem roared in pain. It swung its arms around wildly, desperately trying to retaliate against its assailant, but Kewne easily dodged it. Though Koh started every trip into the tower with virtually none of his strength, as a monster himself, Kewne suffered no such handicap. Many of the two's trips through the tower boiled down to Kewne keeping Koh alive long enough for him to be able to start holding his own, and Koh keeping Kewne healthy by feeding him various fruits and herbs he found on his trip up the tower.

Of course, Koh was never content with sitting back and watching Kewne fry everything from a distance. Not only was it hugely inefficient and a waste of Kewne's stamina, but it was boring letting him have all the fun. Koh scrambled to his feet and rushed at the golem with his sword brandished, intent on delivering the killing blow. "Back me up, buddy!" he cried as he crouched, readying his attack. Kewne sent some of his fire magic into Koh's sword, the blade pulsing red with power.

"Flame Sword!" Kewne cried as Koh leaped into the air, slicing through the golem as he landed. The golem seized up immediately, breaking down into a lifeless heap on the ground.

"We're almost there. Should only be a few more floors left," Koh noted as he stopped to catch his breath. He was a little disappointed in himself - Kewne had carried him further than he would have liked, but that's how runs into the tower went sometimes. And while the tower sapped his strength, it could not take away his inherent skill with a sword, and so even at the tower's summit, he was still able to hold his own as long as Kewne was there to back him up. Still, Koh needed to exercise caution, as even with a powerful sword and shield, the monsters at this level were more than capable of killing him with a single well-placed strike. But that in itself was part of the thrill - riches beyond one's imagination were rumored to be found on the tower's top floors, and while nothing had compared to finding the Ultimate Egg, Koh still made frequent trips into the tower in the hopes of finding something greater. It never occurred to him to try and find an entrance into the tower's basement; had he done so, he would surely find the adventure he was looking for.

"I see the elevator," Kewne said, flying off to make sure the path leading to it was clear, or at least manageable.

Koh jogged after his familiar, wanting to get to the next floor as quickly as he could, and not liking the idea of being separated from Kewne for too long. He could see the elevator as well, the disc shining in all the colors of the rainbow, calling to him like a beacon. The room itself was fairly large, and surprisingly empty. A monster egg sat unguarded off to one side, on the opposite side of the room the elevator was on. An enormous dragon was sleeping in the corner of the room, oblivious to the hunter or his familiar.

"Oh shit, Kewne, look at that!" Koh pointed towards the egg. "We could probably sell that for a ton of money. Who knows what's in it? I gotta have it."

"Master, I don't know if that's a good idea," Kewne warned as he regarded the dragon in the corner. It stirred, and snorted out a puff of flame, but did not wake.

"Relax, if that dragon wakes up, we got it covered. It's just one monster. How bad could it b--"

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, a dozen monsters appeared in the room, surrounding Koh and leaving him dangerously separated from Kewne. "Fucking shit!" Koh yelled as one of the spawned monsters, a dragon, roared and swiped at Koh with its long claws, scraping loudly against the polished mirror-like surface of his shield.

Kewne hovered high over the monsters, making a beeline for his master, but unless Koh acted fast, they were both going to die - not even Kewne was powerful enough to take on this many monsters on his own. "Master, get us out of here!" Kewne yelled as he lobbed a ball of flame into the crowd. With most of the monsters sharing Kewne's Fire genus, the attack did little more than provide a distraction, especially used on so many targets.

Koh fumbled in his bag, searching for a Wind Crystal. "Got it! Wait, fuck, that's Water," he said, throwing it at the same dragon that attacked him earlier. Its healing properties gave the dragon pause, long enough for Koh to finally pull out the item he needed. "We're outta here. Hold on, buddy!" The crystal's magic activated as two golems leaped at his position, their feet morphed into devastating drills that would have made mincemeat out of him and bore a hole clean through his shield had either connected. Tamer and monster were safely enveloped in the Wind Crystal's magic, and Koh relaxed as it took the two of them back to the tower's entrance at the edge of town.

As he made the walk back home, he thought of what had happened early in that tower run, once he'd reached the second floor. He'd always felt pretty low after sleeping with Selfi, especially when he came back from a tower run covered in sweat and bruises with a wallet full of money and a backpack full of loot, much like he was now. Nico always had kind words and a cold drink waiting for him when he got back, and that didn't help chase the guilt away one bit.

One night, after a particularly horrible run in the tower, Koh was drinking his problems away at the bar, when Selfi approached him, out for a drink herself - at least, that's what she told him. In truth, she followed the distraught young man to the bar, hoping he would make some alcohol-induced mistakes with her. And make them he did; once he'd been sufficiently plastered, it took only a whispered suggestion in his ear and the two headed behind the building for a quickie. He bent Selfi over some crates and roughly had his way with her, taking all the day's frustration out on her eager vagina as she gripped his cock and happily milked him dry.

Once they'd finished, Koh zipped up, stumbled home without so much as a goodnight, and managed to make it all the way to his front lawn before sleep overtook him and he passed out on the grass.

After their first coupling, Koh found it easier and easier to cheat on Nico. Selfi argued that he'd already done it once, so there was no harm in doing it again, and Koh reasoned that as long as Nico never found out, he could have his cake and eat it too. So the two would meet whenever the opportunity arose, and after it had become clear that opportunities weren't arising as quickly as she'd have liked, she made them arise by cornering Koh in strange places and demanding they fuck. He was putty in her hands, a sucker for her wicked curves, luscious lips, and giant rack, so getting him to say yes was never too difficult.

Koh sighed as he approached his and Nico's home. Though he felt his typical pang of shame for having cheated, he took a small bit of comfort in the fact that there's no way that Nico could have caught him this time. The tower was a dangerous place, even on the first floor; trolls with spiked balls for tails that could bludgeon your skull in before you could blink, strange monsters that attacked with sound that could render you deaf if you weren't careful... even the relatively harmless Pulunpa could be a danger if a weakened tamer got cornered by a group of them. While they were weak individually, they were persistent, relentless attackers in a group, and smart hunters knew not to underestimate them. Nico was tough, but she was no tamer, and without a weapon or familiar to protect her, heading into the tower could be tantamount to suicide.

He fumbled in his bag for his keys when a long, loud moan was heard, even through the door. He recognized the voice as Nico's immediately, and his expression hardened. He drew his sword with his free hand, preparing to disembowel whoever was pleasuring his girlfriend. He silently turned the key in the lock, twisted the doorknob, and burst in, pointing the blade towards Nico and her lover. "All right, game over, mother...fucker?"

As Koh was fiddling with the keys, he entertained a few guesses as to who Nico was cheating on him with. His first guess went to Ghosh, Selfi's older brother. Like Selfi with Koh, Ghosh was determined to sleep with Nico. Nico had always vehemently refused him, and promised Koh she was not attracted to him at all, but he still had doubts. But it was not him.

A part of him thought it might have been one of the other girls that were carrying a torch for Koh. Nico knew how they felt, but unlike Selfi, they stopped making a move on him once Nico staked her claim on him. That didn't stop them from being sweet on him, however, and Koh thought all of them were hot. The shopkeeper, Fur, was particularly high on his list, and he prayed to God that she was inside, making his girlfriend moan. But it was not her, either.

Koh could only stare and watch as Selfi, on her hands and knees, still fully clothed, licked and sucked at a naked Nico's vulva. Nico was on their couch, her legs wrapped behind her head, spreading her lower lips open with her hands, giving Selfi better access to her clit. Selfi looked over at Koh, seeing him sweaty and battered from his tower run, pointing his sword right at them as if they were beasts to be slain, and she grinned mischievously. She stopped lapping at Nico for a moment to address the hunk in the room. "Hey there, Puffy lips," she crooned in a sultry voice.

Nico grabbed a fistful of Selfi's gorgeous blue hair and yanked her head back into position at Nico's entrance. "The only puffy lips you need to worry about are these, right here. Back to work," Nico ordered, and Selfi wordlessly obeyed, licking her way up and down Nico's shaved mound, sucking gently at the engorged nub at the top. Nico hissed in contentment as she turned to her boyfriend. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out, you fucker?"

Koh's mind was still rebooting from the hard crash it received from seeing the absolute last person on the planet he thought would be tongue-fucking his girlfriend. He sooner would have guessed his mother. His eyes were glued to Selfi as she poked her slender tongue into Nico's vagina. Selfi noticed him watching her, and she winked at him, but did not say anything. "What?" he finally stammered out.

"Did you think... oh, fuck, get your tongue in there deeper, yeah, that's it... did you think I wasn't going to find out you were fucking Selfi?" Koh was shocked at her almost conversational tone, and he was so entranced by the display that it didn't even occur to him to deny anything. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Maybe?!" Nico unwrapped her legs from behind her head, but only so she could better turn to glare at her boyfriend. "What the fuck do you mean, maybe? Here I am worried sick about you and now I find out that you're off fucking Selfi in the tower! You asshole. Ah!" Selfi giggled as Nico clenched at the surprise feeling of wetness on her anus, and she yanked a giggling Selfi's head back up. "When I want you to eat my ass, I'll tell you! If you step out of line again, you will be punished," Nico warned. She turned back to Koh. "I snuck in the tower behind you and watched you fuck her, you piece of shit. Did you like stuffing her with your cock?"

Koh was on board with the rest of her statement, but what really stuck out to him was the first part. "You followed me into the tower?!" he screamed, heedless of the blue-haired girl or her ministrations. "Are you stupid, Nico?! You know how dangerous that is! You could have been killed!"

"Maybe if you weren't acting so fucking distant so goddamn always, I wouldn't have to follow you around like I'm fucking Kewne or something! God, Koh." She paused, her anger threatening to spoil her arousal. She leaned back as Selfi tirelessly licked her, plunging her tongue as far in as she could reach. One of Nico's hands went to one of her perky breasts and the other went to her clit, teasing both nubs in slow circles and bringing her arousal back to its previous level. She was pissed off, but she could always yell at him later. "You got yours, now Nico is getting hers," she said, pointing at him. "Strip," she commanded, noting that he was sweaty. "Hey, bitch," she called down to Selfi. "Do the thing where you wave your hands and make him clean."

Anxious for another chance at sex with Koh, Selfi happily obeyed, and a cool breeze washed over the three of them. All were cleaned instantly by the magic; Koh wasted no time in stripping down to nothing, and while Selfi still hadn't disrobed, she had been achingly wet from Nico's teasing, and the breeze cleaned up the mess she was making in her panties. Likewise, Nico's nether regions were suddenly clean and dry, but Selfi immediately went back to work with her tongue, wettening Nico's lower lips and making the green-haired girl moan contentedly. Koh kicked his clothes into a pile out of the way, immediately forgotten at the sight of the two beautiful women in front of him. He approached Nico on the couch, placing one of his legs onto it and inched his dick towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asked, staring at the twitching organ in front of her.

Koh paused, confusion etched on his face. "Um... what?"

"I didn't say I was going to suck it," Nico said flatly.

"Ooh, can I suck it?" Selfi asked, looking up at Nico. Nico glared daggers at her, and Selfi responded by thrusting her tongue back into Nico's tight hole.

"No," Nico told her. "Were you listening?" she asked Koh. "It's Nico time. I just want to look at you. If you wanna get hard, you better get stroking or... find something else."

Stunned, Koh put his leg back down, but he started working his dick with his hand anyway. He noticed Selfi stealing glances at him as she continued licking his girlfriend; Nico's eyes were locked on him as well, taking in the delicious sight of his hard, muscled body. She let out a gasp as Selfi sucked hard once on her clit.

Koh walked behind Selfi and hiked her skirt up, revealing a pair of modest white panties. One of Selfi's hands was inside them, teasing her own folds as she ate Nico. Koh took his free hand and gave Selfi's ass a loud slap; a wide-eyed Selfi let out a muffled yell into Nico's vagina. Nico was unresponsive, lost in her own pleasure, and Koh decided to take that as a sign that what he was doing was welcome. He let go of his now-stiff dick and pulled Selfi's panties down over the curve of her ass, eliciting a welcome moan of anticipation from the blue-haired sorceress. He guided them off of her and she spread her legs further for him, anxious for his contact. He obliged her by briefly teasing her entrance with his finger before slowly pushing the digit inside her.

Selfi let out a breathless pant as her body welcomed the intrusion, grateful she was finally getting some attention. She stopped pleasuring Nico only long enough to tear her shirt off; Nico stopped her when she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Leave it on," she ordered, lightly pinching her own hardened nipples. Selfi opened her mouth to complain, but whatever she was going to say never saw life outside of her mouth as Koh positioned himself behind her, sliding his hands up her hips and over her breasts. He pulled Selfi's other massive tit out of her bra and began playing with the soft flesh of her chest. Selfi arched her back and groaned in pleasure, reaching an arm behind Koh's head and another behind her to grab hold of his prick.

Nico watched the two intently, sliding two of her fingers into her vagina, slick from her own arousal and Selfi's tongue. Her eyes were locked on Selfi's impressive breasts as Koh squeezed and played with them; they were so much bigger than hers. Nico was by no means flat, she was a solid B cup and even without support they sat high and proud on her chest... but Selfi was in a class of her own. They had to be a DD at the bare minimum, probably even bigger than that. It was no wonder Koh wanted to fuck her so badly.

"How big are your tits?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Selfi grinned. "36E," she replied, confirming Nico's suspicion. Nico bit her lip, unwilling to let any feelings of inadequacy show on her face. "Do you like them?" Selfi asked her, giggling. "I know your boyfriend does..."

"Shut up," Nico spat, continuing to finger herself as Koh moved a hand to do the same to Selfi. "At least I don't have a forest going on down there like you do."

Selfi laughed. "Being trimmed doesn't mean there's a forest down there. Maybe Koh was sick of fucking you because your pussy looks like a little girl's?"

"It does not," Nico shot back. "Koh, tell her you like having sex with me more than you do with her."

"Uh..." Koh wasn't sure how to answer that, still unsure whether or not this was a dream. Maybe the monsters actually got him, and he was dead, and this was heaven. And if this was heaven, then Nico's question surely wasn't any sort of trap; after all, there she was, pleasuring herself to the sight of him and Selfi, his dick in Selfi's hand, giving it long, slow strokes as she guided it towards her lower lips.

If this wasn't heaven, and it was actually happening, then surely Nico was okay with the idea of him and Selfi fucking. Still, he decided to go with what he thought was the safest option. "I like you both equally?"

"Ha!" Selfi laughed in triumph. "He can't even admit it! Your own boyfriend can't even agree he likes fucking you more than me."

Nico felt herself getting angry, not at Koh, but at Selfi. "Ooh, that's it! Get your ass down here, right now!"

Selfi licked her lips, her eyes half-lidded. "Yes, ma'am." She got on her knees again and crawled back over to Nico, who grabbed Selfi's head and pushed her face onto Nico's wet mound, barely giving Selfi any time to breathe. "Mmm!" she cried out in surprise as she eagerly got back to work sucking and licking Nico's swollen clit.

"That's right, you stay down there until I say you can stop. Koh, get behind her," Nico instructed. "She needs to be taught a lesson."

Both Koh and Selfi went wide eyed at this. Selfi grinned, giving Nico's labia one slow lick from bottom to top. "Yes, Koh, I've been very bad," she purred, wiggling her ass enticingly for him. "Come punish me."

Selfi opened her legs wide for him, and Koh wordlessly guided the tip of his cock to her opening. He looked at Nico and noticed she was staring at him, her hands groping herself roughly. They made eye contact, and Koh would have sworn he saw her nod, almost imperceptibly so.

Whatever. If Nico was going to object, she had plenty of chances to do so. With new resolve, he gripped Selfi's hips tight and, after checking his angle, thrust his entire length into Selfi.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, not in pain, at the sudden entry. Koh groaned as she clenched down on his erection, gripping him tight as he slowly withdrew from her.

Nico grabbed a fistful of Selfi's hair and jammed Selfi's face back onto her privates. "I didn't say stop! Koh, I want you to fuck this dumb bitch so hard she won't walk straight for a week, understand?"

Koh nodded with a grunt as he thrust himself back into Selfi's wet folds. Selfi moaned into Nico's vagina as Koh picked up speed, his eyes fixed on the impossible sight before him. Now he grabbed Selfi by her lovely blue locks and pulled hard, yanking her into a kneeling position in front of Nico. He unclasped her bra, sliding it off Selfi's shoulders and tossing it carelessly aside.

"Oh, that's good," Nico breathed as Koh continued to pound into his other lover. She shoved two fingers back into herself again, trying not to think about Selfi's critique of her pubic hair, but instead, the erotic sight before her. Selfi's breasts flopped and bounced with each thrust Koh made; her eyes were closed as she focused on the wonderful feeling of Koh's penis inside of her, getting turned on by the wet slapping sound from their bodies connecting. Koh wrapped a hand around her flat stomach to get a better grip on her, and he continued using Selfi's hair as a handle as he pounded into her even harder. Nico's mouth was wide in amazement, one hand pumping herself as deep as her fingers would allow, the other rubbing her clit in frantic circles, trying to push herself over the edge.

"I'm getting close... a little help, Selfi?" Koh asked. Realizing immediately what he meant, Selfi grabbed his cock and mumbled a few words. She didn't know if it would work without her staff, but she nodded at him to confirm she'd done the spell she'd done in the tower, to delay his releases.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Nico asked, brought out of her near-orgasmic haze.

"She made it so I don't come so quickly," Koh answered with a grin, resuming driving his dick into Selfi with reckless abandon. "And I can shoot all my built-up loads at once...!" He pulled Selfi's hair hard as orgasm started to overtake him, but the feeling quickly subsided. "That's one. It's got your name on it, babe," he said to Nico.

Nico nodded, feeling herself get hot with anticipation. "On your back," she told her boyfriend, and he complied with no complaints. His erection jutted straight into the air, glistening with Selfi's wetness. Nico grabbed hold of it before Selfi could, and gave it a slow stroke as she threw one of her legs over Koh's chest, presenting herself to him. Koh needed no further instruction, and Koh gave her sweet folds a few licks before plunging his tongue into her. Nico responded by taking the head of his dick into her mouth, sucking and licking on it, causing the young man to groan with pleasure.

Nico raised her eyes up to look at Selfi, who was sitting between Koh's legs in front of them, idly rubbing her vulva with an almost humorous glint in her eyes. Was Selfi laughing at her? Was there no end to this witch's torment of her? Resolved to impress the blue-haired beauty, she slowly worked Koh's dick into her mouth, intent on taking his whole impressive length. She threw her head back and coughed as his cock activated her gag reflex, but she was determined to prove to Selfi that she was just as good at pleasing her man as she was. She tried again, taking another few centimeters of him in before she was forced to abort once more.

Selfi leaned forward, her face inches away from Nico's, separated only by a thick column of flesh. "My turn," she purred, grabbing Koh's cock and licking it from base to tip, never breaking eye contact with Nico as she did so. With a wink, the head of Koh's dick disappeared into Selfi's eager mouth, and she slowly pushed more and more of him in until she had the entire length inside; she kissed the flesh where his dick connected to the rest of his body before sliding it out with an obscene-sounding slurp.

Nico's breathing became more ragged as Koh continued to tease and poke her insides with his tongue. She watched helplessly as Selfi effortlessly deepthroated Koh again, coating it with a liberal amount of her saliva. Koh thrust his hips up, forcing Nico to sit upright, and began thrusting into Selfi's warm mouth. He grabbed Nico's pretty ass and spread her cheeks apart, allowing him better access to both of her holes. He flicked his tongue at her other entrance, causing Nico to cry out, but she did not stop him from slowly pushing his tongue into her ass. Nico gasped as he worked his tongue around the tighter hole, her fingers teasing her clit as she did so. "Ride his dick!" Nico blurted, all her pretense of not wanting this gone now; orgasm was the only thing on her mind.

Selfi didn't need to be told twice; she released him from her mouth and easily sank herself onto him, mingling their pubic hair together as flesh met flesh.

"Oh, fffffuck," Nico rasped as she watched Koh's dick disappear inside Selfi. Nico leaned forward, grabbed Selfi behind the neck, and pulled her down to Nico's chest. "Suck them!" she ordered, and Selfi obliged happily, flicking one of the hardened nubs with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Nico moaned, grabbing the back of Selfi's hair and pushing her face into her breasts, not giving Selfi a chance to change her mind and providing her with some support as she bounced on Koh's rod.

Koh badly wished he could see what was going on. While the sight of Nico's ass was lovely, and the feeling of Selfi's hot and inviting tunnel simply divine, he would have given anything to be able to see the two girls writhing on top of him, Nico's perky breasts in Selfi's mouth, both of them moaning and grinding and coaxing each other towards climax.

Not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy the position he was in, but still.

Selfi released Nico's breast with a pop, quickly switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Nico ran her hand through Selfi's hair, gently this time, pushing her chest out as much as she could without leaving Koh's face. Koh shuddered as he orgasmed again, and he used one of his hand to signal "two" to the girls, not wanting to waste time talking when he had far better things to do with his tongue.

Despite all the stimulation Nico was receiving, it was Selfi who came next, plunging herself hard onto Koh's length and staying there as orgasm overtook her. She bit down on Nico's nipple, and Nico hissed in reply, snatching Selfi's face away from her. Still riding high on the waves of pleasure, Selfi grabbed Nico by the shoulders, pulled her forward, and kissed her, moaning into the green-haired girl's mouth. Nico kissed her back, forcing her tongue into Selfi's mouth, easily dominating the sorceress's tongue with her own. She suddenly shoved Selfi off of Koh, landing ungracefully on her butt.

"Ow!" Selfi whined, rubbing the aching spot where she landed.

"Shut up. Get up," she ordered Koh. "That was two for you, one for her, and zero for Nico, and that is inexcusable. Get your ass up and fuck me this instant, and don't stop for anything. Monsbaiya could be on fire for all I care; don't you dare stop until I say so."

Koh nodded, wordlessly getting to his feet. His still-erect prick was again wet with Selfi's juices. Nico wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back. "Like this, baby. Oh god, do I need it bad."

Koh linked Nico's legs through his arms, positioning himself at her entrance and slipping into her tight heat without preamble. They were both slicked up enough that entering her was effortless. Nico groaned loudly as her vagina pulsed around and gripped Koh's dick, and she kicked herself for not getting him inside her sooner. "Fuck me, baby," Nico pleaded, securing her grip on him so she wouldn't fall. Koh grabbed hold of Nico's ass and pulled her off his dick briefly before roughly and repeatedly slamming himself into her. Nico crushed her lips to his, giving him the same rough tongue lashing she gave Selfi moments prior. This didn't last long, as she couldn't help herself from throwing her head back and wailing as Koh's thickness stretched her beautifully. She let out a moan as she suddenly felt Selfi's hands on her breasts, pinching gently at her nipples. "Harder!" Nico yelled, and both Koh and Selfi obeyed; Koh renewed his grip on Nico's ass before plowing into her harder and faster than he ever had, and Selfi began teasing Nico's breasts more harshly, grabbing onto them tight as Koh drilled her.

Nico could finally feel herself approaching orgasm, and she closed her eyes tightly, desperate to achieve release. "I'm gonna come! Keep fucking me just like that, don't stop don't stop don't stop ohhhhhh..."

Koh dug his fingers into Nico's ass as he called upon whatever energy he had left, hoping to last long enough for Nico to come. He wasn't going to come himself, but he was getting physically tired. He held onto her tightly as Nico leaned forward into Koh's muscular frame and finally came with a scream, digging her nails into his back as she spasmed and quivered on his cock. Nico kissed Koh again, more lovingly this time, enjoying the embrace of her strong man. "Now give me your come, baby. You owe me, remember?" she crooned, extracting herself from him and falling straight to her knees. She grabbed his length and wasted no time in taking him into her mouth, enjoying the sweetness of her own arousal on him.

Selfi knelt down next to Nico, gripping the base of Koh's dick. "Are you ready?" she asked Nico, who simply nodded and continued sucking. Selfi closed her eyes and mumbled something, and with a wave of her hand, Koh started unloading, firing off jet after jet of semen into Nico's waiting mouth. She tried swallowing as much of it as she could, but she underestimated how much there was, and she took Koh's dick out of her mouth, unable to hold any more of his seed. Koh wasn't done, however, and he loosed one rope across her face before Selfi moved his dick out of the way; a few jets landed across Nico's breasts and chest, and Koh was finally spent. Selfi took the head of his dick into her mouth as she slowly massaged his dick, trying to work out whatever drops remained.

"Oh my God," Nico said in amazement, using her fingers to wipe the semen off her face. She went to lick her fingers clean, but had a better idea. "Hey, bitch," she called, and Selfi turned to her. Nico held two fingers in front of Selfi's face. "Open up." Selfi grinned devilishly as she took hold of Nico's hand and slowly licked up Nico's two fingers before sucking on them the same way she did Koh's dick. Once she had cleaned Nico's fingers, Nico pointed to the mess on her chest. "You did this. Now clean it up."

"Yes, ma'am," the sorceress said, and she immediately went to work licking up Koh's seed. Nico leaned back and let Selfi do her thing, giggling as Selfi made sure to pay special attention to her breasts. When Selfi went to lick the last of it up, Nico scooped it up with her fingers and stuck it in her own mouth instead. Selfi pouted at this, but Nico silently beckoned to her with a finger. As Selfi drew closer, Nico kissed her, spitting the warm fluid into Selfi's mouth. Selfi kissed her back briefly before sticking her tongue out, a gooey mixture of Koh's seed and both their saliva pooled on it. Nico sucked on Selfi's tongue, pulling the mess back into her own mouth before finally swallowing it.

Koh sat down, his mind again shocked at what he was seeing. Now that he'd had his dream encounter, he figured it was all right to let logic in. "So... you're not mad?" he asked Nico.

"Of course I'm mad," she replied.

"Then why--"

"I... I just learned a couple things about myself, that's all," Nico said quietly, as though she was ashamed. Selfi tried putting an arm around her, but Nico brushed it off. "I hate that you think I'm not good enough for you. And if I were, then you wouldn't have cheated on me," she cut him off when he started to object. "Selfi's barely older than I am, but she's so much better than me at everything. She has way bigger tits, an actual ass, she can cast magic, and she's fucking loaded too. I just can't compare to that. She's everything I'm not. And seeing you and her together, it made me realize that there are some things that I will never be able to provide for you. It was really... really hot, watching you fuck her. Watching you lose yourself in pleasure... I'd almost come from the sight of it. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. So I... I told Selfi to come over, hoping to reenact what happened earlier. And you know the rest."

"Nico," Selfi said softly. "Why do you think it is that I chased after Koh so much?"

"You wanted his dick," she answered flatly, eliciting a small giggle from the busty sorceress.

"No. Well, yes, but that wasn't the whole reason. I fell for him much like you did. He was kind, and sweet, and he saved my life. I didn't understand my feelings for him at first, but by the time I realized I'd fallen in love with him, it was too late. You'd already snatched him up. And as far as his dick goes, it's nice, but it's nothing special. I've had bigger."

"Hey," Koh objected, but Selfi and Nico both silenced him with a hand.

"It's as you say. I'm prettier than you, richer than you, and more desirable. I know that brother of mine has been angling to get into your pants for a while now, but honestly, I think the only reason he doesn't lust after me is because I'm his sister." She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "Although I think that he's not letting that stop him. I know he's been using my panties to jack off."

"Ha! Knew that fucker was a sick bastard," Koh chimed in.

"You didn't hear that from me, though," Selfi continued in a normal tone. "Anyway, the point is, I could have any guy in town I wanted. But none of them were really interested in me, save for my talents in the bedroom. None of them treated me like Koh did. He was a perfect gentleman, never making rude comments about what he wanted to do to me. Koh was the only guy I wanted... but he was the one guy I couldn't have. For all my family's riches, it was all but useless now. And for the first time in my life, I was jealous." She scoffed at the idea. "Imagine, the rich and beautiful Selfi Rode, jealous! Of a commoner! I could not stand for it. So I made it my mission to have him. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally broke him."

Koh sat in silence as the girls talked about him. He remembered the day Selfi confessed her feelings for him. She was so giddy with the realization that she was in love; a giddiness that was short-lived as Koh brought Selfi crashing back to reality by telling her that his heart belonged to Nico. Selfi didn't talk to him for a while after that, but he figured that she was simply taking the time to get over him, not plotting how best to steal him from under Nico's nose.

"So, maybe..." Selfi bit her lip, hesitating. "Maybe we could both have him?" She offered an uneasy grin and explained before Nico started objecting. "I mean, you love him, I love him, he clearly wants both of us, and... as long as we're being honest about our feelings, I very much enjoyed your attempts at being dominant. I would happily submit to both of you in bed. Perhaps, if things work out, we could make this relationship... long-term?"

Selfi looked away from both of them, a blush rising hot on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to say such a thing. It's just a suggestion. I don't know."

The three of them sat in silence, all naked as the day they were born. The smell of sweat and sex hung in the air, betraying the seriousness of their conversation. Nico looked over to Koh, who simply shrugged. He wasn't going to complain if Nico was going to let Selfi into their bed more often. It would save him the effort of trying to sneak around with her. He also noticed that Selfi hadn't mentioned that their meeting in the tower was not their first, and he saw no reason to bring that up just now.

Nico looked at Selfi, who was staring pointedly at the carpet. She wasn't ready to admit it to either of them yet, but being dominant over Selfi - mega-titted, big-assed, magical bitch Selfi - was definitely exciting to her as well. It was thrilling to know the power she held, over both of them, really. And as long as Selfi knew her place in their little arrangement, Nico figured there was no harm in giving it a try. After all, she'd had a mind-shattering orgasm today, stronger than any she'd ever had with Koh alone, and she was definitely up for repeating that performance.

"I suppose we could... give it a try," Nico finally said. "But before I decide on anything, I need a shower." She rose to her feet, lingering just long enough to say, "I'll need some help. To wash my back. Follow me," she ordered a grinning Selfi.

"Yes, ma'am!" she cheerfully replied, letting Nico lead her by the hand into the bathroom, leaving a naked and bewildered Koh sitting on the floor.


End file.
